In the Dark
by hellbentdeathangel.117
Summary: Draco's father dies and leaves him & his mother to cope with society shunning them. Ginny, with the support of her older brothers, finds a balance between her light & dark sides as she is pushed up the society ladder and given powers she barely understands. Her compassion for a certain blonde man may just cause her family and society to think about their own bigotry. 1st fic ever!
1. Chapter 1

"Gin check this out," Ron called up the stairs. Ginny sighed wearily replacing her quill on the desk before standing and strolling downstairs.

"What Ron?" she asked as a newspaper was thrust into her hands.

"Lucius Malfoy Dead" Ron quoted the paper title out loud.

"And?" Ginny asked calmly.

"And!" Ron grinned "The bloody Death Eater is gone!"

Upon no reaction he sighed, "Oh you're no fun, I'm gonna go tell Harry."

He snatched the paper from Ginny and ran outside where Harry and Hermione were. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. She closed her door and sat back down at her desk. Pulling a piece of her best parchment toward her (which was a present from Charlie two weeks ago for her birthday), she carefully dipped her quill in the ink and began to write with her perfect calligraphy. She finished and signed the letter Ginerva Weasley and tied it carefully with a black ribbon. Her new owl, Tiger, flew to her side obediently his black feathers were accented with silver stripes. Her parents had given him to her as her 16th birthday present which made her day knowing she didn't have to share her owl.

"Hi Tiger, deliver this and be quick please. I must finish packing." Tiger hooted and nipped her finger affectionately before flying off with the letter. Ginny smiled and grabbed her books and began packing quickly. It was 10am and they were leaving at 1pm for the train station. She started folding her new robes and clothes that Percy had taken her to buy for her birthday. While Ginny loved all her brothers, Percy was definitely the one she related to most.

'Speaking of the devil' she thought as Percy stepped into her room after knocking gently.

"I heard..." Ginny said before he could say anything.

"Not surprised. Ron's gloating as if Voldemort himself is dead." Percy rolled his eyes irritated.

"I just sent my condolences." Ginny sighed turning to face her preferred brother.

"Good, at least Aunt Marlene taught us proper etiquette." Percy nodded sitting on her bed tiredly.

"Thankfully," Ginny rolled her eyes exasperated.

Percy and her were the only two who allowed their aunt to teach them proper mannerisms when they were younger before Hogwarts. Their aunt, Marlene Prewett, was considered part of high society still, and she wanted her niece and nephews to know how to act in the presence of company. Percy and Ginny had been thrilled at the prospect of learning at the young age of 6 years old. Their brothers had scoffed and called it a waste of time having been more keen on pleasing their mother who didn't talk to her sister. Now Percy and her were at a higher education level and maturity caliber, and they both speak 7 languages fluently: French, Latin, Spanish, Italian, Russian, Chinese, and of course English.

"Well I thought you should know, Dumbledore offered me a job as DADA professor." Percy said casually.

"And?" Ginny turned to her older brother of five years expectantly, while folding her skirts.

"I took it of course," Percy scoffed lightly.

"Oh good! Congratulations Percy. You'll be a brilliant teacher." Ginny hugged him.

"Thanks," Percy grinned, "Let's pack and get ready to leave. I haven't told the others yet." he said standing and winking at her mischievously.

"Pure evil, dearest brother of mine." Ginny laughed.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was sitting in the parlor with his mother Narcissa, Stephanie Zabini, and her son Blaise Zabini. Blaise was Draco's closest friend, as Stephanie was to Narcissa. They were all chatting quietly. Narcissa was crying off and on since Lucius' death.

"Draco will be in Hogwarts, Cissy. Come stay with me for a couple weeks. It'll do you some good." Stephanie chided to her mourning friend.

"Maybe just a night," Narcissa relented with a sniff.

Blaise watched as Draco stared at the fire trying to mask his pain. and anger.

"He was a good father." Draco whispered, "If nothing else. He never hurt me or mother. He may have taken his beliefs a bit far what with joining the Dark Lord and all, but he wasn't bad like everyone says."

Narcissa began crying harder at the thought of the newspaper article that had portrayed Lucius' death as a victory and triumph in the war.

"He was a good man, Drake" Blaise affirmed automatically. He hated seeing his friend in pain. Draco blinked back tears and nodded taking a swig of tea which Blaise suspected was spiked with fire whiskey.

Just then a black owl with silver stripes swooped into the room and landed on Draco's armrest calmly.

"If that's another piece of hate mail, I will hex that owl." Stephanie hissed. The owl merely hooted and stuck his leg out toward Draco. He wearily took the letter.

"It can't be worse than Fudge's congratulatory one." he said. The owl hooted and nudged Draco's shoulder affectionately before flying off without waiting for a treat that owls tended to expect. Draco sighed and contemplated the parchment for a moment before untying the ribbon, that smelled oddly of cinnamon apples, delicately. He skimmed the paper fully prepared to toss it in the fire like the rest if it were to upset his mother more. He felt his jaw drop open in shock.

"Draco what is it?" Narcissa asked worriedly twisting her hands in her lap expecting another letter saying how happy someone was that her husband was dead and how their family would be shunned.

Draco began reading the letter aloud.

"Dear Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. I apologize for bothering you in your time of mourning. I want to send you both my condolences for your loss. While our families have never been close, I believe his death to be untimely as well as rudely ignored. The media has preposterously disregarded his death and I apologize for your hurt. While I never knew your husband and father, I am greatly sorry you have lost him. May Merlin keep you both safe and may your blessings multiply as you remember him as a strong willed man."

"Oh how lovely," Narcissa sighed relieved and touched. "Who is that from dear? I must send a thank you reply."

"Ginerva Weasley" Draco said absolutely stunned.

"What?!" Blaise gaped. Stephanie grabbed the parchment is disbelief.

"It is!" Blaise's mother confirmed to Narcissa who was staring at the paper in shock.

"How amazingly sweet," Narcissa whispered coming out of her shock into confusion. "But why would she be so kind? When everyone including her own family is celebrating his death? When he did what he did to her with that forsaken diary!?" her voice taking on a bit of hysteria towards the end of her inquiry.

"I've no idea Cissy, she does sound lovely though" Stephanie turned to their sons looking for answers, while placing a hand on her friends arm to keep her calm.

"We can find out," Blaise shrugged just as confused.

"And don't worry about a thank you note mother, I will personally thank her." Draco assured her standing to move to her side placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Please see that you do, Draco. She's the first to say a kind word about him. It wasn't easy for her I'm sure." Narcissa picked up the parchment and read the letter to herself. It gave her hope that perhaps everything would be ok. For once that morning her tears had stopped.

"Let's go then mate. We still need to get our train tickets." Blaise said standing. They both bid their mothers goodbye and went to the foyer to apparate to the station.

Ginny sat across from a fuming Percy quietly. They were in a compartment with a small table. Their trunks were stowed overhead already and Ginny was setting tea. She wore her black skinny jeans with her high heeled boots and a dark blue halter top. Tiger was in his cage wholeheartedly nibbling on his bowl of treats Ginny had given him on his return from the Malfoy residence.

"I can't believe mother told me to turn down the offer!" Percy said adding sugar to his tea before taking a sip.

"I can, the loon thinks she runs everyone's lives Perce" Ginny rolled her eyes as she took a sip of tea.

"Well I'm 21! I can make my own choices!" Percy roared.

Ginny arched an eyebrow at him. It was rare to see Percy lose his cool. Especially after their lessons with Aunt Marlene about having a solid mask in public. Percy took a deep breath at his sister's incredulous look.

"Sorry sister," he sighed.

"No apologies. I lose my cool all the time brother. You're just really upset." Ginny said handing him a plate of chocolate covered strawberries with a smile.

Percy smiled at her antics of making him feel better. They both loved chocolate covered strawberries. They talked for a few minutes as they heard some people board the train. They stopped upon hearing Ron's annoying voice.

"Hey Malfoy! Heard daddy died. Gonna go cry in your corner." Ron's voice carried.

Ginny's jaw dropped open in shock at her brother's lack of tact and overall stupidity.

"Shove off Weasley!" Ginny heard the unmistakable voice of Blaise Zabini snarl angrily.

"Or you'll what? Send his ghost to haunt me?" Ron mocked. The Gryffindors behind him, which included Harry and Hermione snickered.

Ginny stood up angrily. Sure Malfoy wasn't the nicest to them, but this was uncalled for.

"Aww look Ron. Malfoy's gonna cry!" she heard Harry gloat maliciously. That was the last straw.

Ginny slid open the compartment door with a bang. She saw Draco and Blaise alone on one side of the hall while Ron, Harry, Hermione and 5 other Gryffindors were on the other side. It was true, Draco looked frustrated and on the verge of being overwhelmed. Blaise looked furious.

"Oh hey Gin!" Hermione grinned.

"DO NOT 'oh hey Gin' me!" she sneered, her anger reaching capacity. Percy had stood up as well and was right behind her in support. "You lot should be ashamed of yourself! Especially you three!" she glared at the Trio.

The five Gryffindor followers shrunk back knowing that pissing off Ginny was the stupidest thing to do. It was right in the category of trying to piss off Snape.

"Gin we were just-" Ron rolled his eyes oblivious to her anger.

"Just what? insulting someone when they're already down? Insulting the dead Ron? You're pathetic!" Percy hissed, "How would you like it if it was our father who died and we were being cornered on the train by Slytherins mocking us?"

"Oh shut up Percy, no one likes you." Hermione snapped. It was a known fact that she was jealous of how smart and prestigious he was.

"He happens to be my favorite brother," Ginny snarled at Hermione angrily. Hermione rolled her eyes. That set Ginny off. She pulled out her wand.

"Banishada Cantila" she sneered. The 8 Gryffindors disappeared in a flash with horrified looks on their faces.

Percy broke out laughing after the moment of shock wore off, "Oh wonderful job sister dearest."

Ginny couldn't help smiling impishly, "Why thank you brother. I do believe they won't be able to get into this hallway for the rest of the train ride."

They turned to the two Slytherins. who looked between amused and confused.

"I apologize for our brother's and house's ghastly behavior." Percy said to them.

"Unfortunately manners have never been their specialty." Ginny finished.

"Thank you." Blaise nodded. Both of them looked at Ginny curiously. Draco had pulled himself together and was back to his cool demeanor.

"Care to join us? We were in the middle of tea." Ginny inclined her head to the compartment as if inviting them was the most natural thing to do.

The two boys hesitated before exchanging looks of questioning.

"Thank you," Draco nodded finally.

They all walked into the compartment. Tiger who had become protective of Ginny since she had gotten him, flew out of her cage and landed on GInny's arm searching her for any damage.

"I'm ok Tiger." she cooed stroking the birds feathers reassuringly before he flew back to his perch dutifully.

"The name fits," Blaise chuckled as Ginny served them tea. Draco noted how pristine each movement she made was.

"Fast owl too," Draco said quietly meeting Ginny's eyes.

"I hope my note didn't overstep." Ginny said, she was curious as to whether she should have said nothing to the family that seemed to loathe hers.

"Not at all. First kind thing anyone's said of him. My mother was most grateful and wanted me to send her thanks. Reading it was the first five minutes I've seen her not cry since my father..." Draco trailed off losing his confidence at the unwanted admittance.

"Well good." Ginny smiled skillfully overlooking his falter of speech. "I am sorry people haven't been kinder or at least respectful."

"Yes a man such as your father should be better recognized." Percy shook his head, "It is unbelieveable how heartless people can be."

"We have to ask," Blaise said as the siblings sipped their tea at the same time, "but why are you of all people being so pleasant?"

"Well why wouldn't we be?" Percy inquired. "The family feud is rather stupid, and we both like to make our own opinions of people rather than appease our family's egos."

"And if you're going to ask about that diary incident, don't even bother," Ginny said gently to Draco knowingly. "We're in a war, your father had direct orders and kept himself and your family safe. I know I would've done the same."

"Unbelieveable," Blaise shook his head. "You two are so accepting and open minded."

"Thank you," Draco added so that Blaise's statement wouldn't be taken offensively.

"Of course." Percy shrugged, "Besides our aunt spoke highly of Lucius."

"And she has good judgement of character." Ginny added finishing her tea.

"Your aunt?" Draco asked confused.

"Yes Aunt Marlene Prewett," Percy confirmed casually.

Blaise and Draco nearly choked on his tea at that admission.

"Our mother is her sister." Ginny shrugged. "Our aunt is like our second mother though."

"More like first," Percy muttered "Taught us more than that bigoted cow."

"Percy!" Ginny laughed none too surprised or upset by his words.

"But then, you would be her niece and nephew." Draco gapped.

"Wonderful deduction Malfoy," Ginny smirked.

"You never looked at the family trees during your upbringing?" Percy mused.

"We did, but never realized.." Blaise said.

"I wasn't aware the Weasleys brought up their children proper." Draco said thinking of Ron and his behavior recently.

"They don't, but our aunt brought us up." Percy said. "Took forever to start though."

"Yes, our mother was devastated that her son and daughter wanted to be brought up properly." Ginny rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Of course it was only because we wanted to learn. Our other brothers dismissed it."

Blaise eyed Percy as if just realizing something. "Didn't you graduate?"

"Yes and now I'm your DADA teacher." Percy nodded.

With that they sat and chatted as the train chugged toward Hogwarts. They all got along easily and the two siblings were pleasantly surprised at the Slytherins' openness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading my story and for the reviews! It's my first fic and I hope I do it justice. I'm open to any criticism or suggestions you may have for me. Here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

The next day Ginny took her timetable out and examined it. She was taking all 7th year classes and had Potions, DADA, and Transfiguration before lunch. After lunch she had a free period and then Charms. Ginny happily walked to the Great Hall in her new Hogwarts robes. She noticed the Slytherins were cordial to her. It was obvious they had heard about her defending Draco and Blaise, the two Slytherin Princes. The Gryffindors were a mix of both angry and scared of her, to which she didn't care. She grabbed an apple from the side of the Gryffindor table before walking back out to get to potions. She had slept in an extra 20 minutes which meant she had little time to grab a real breakfast. Halfway to her potions class, Percy showed up handing her a napkin with a piece of dry toast.

"Thanks Professor," Ginny teased.

"Oh shut it you little brat," he grinned, "Can't have you skipping meals. Mother would kill me."

"And here I thought you cared." Ginny fake pouted.

"I do, I care about my life." he said mock serious.

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor," she said sarcastically.

"Oh please Gin, you know we should've both been in Slytherin. We only chose Gryffindor because mother would've had another kid if we didn't."

"I think you mean a cow Percy..?" GInny said confused.

"No another kid, to replace us bad seeds." Percy winked kissing her cheek playfully making her grin.

"Sad, but true." Ginny sighed wistfully making Percy laugh.

"See you in class Ms. Weasley."

"Yes Professor Weasley, sir" she replied impishly before entering her class that they had arrived at.

Percy went the opposite way to his first class of the day. He wondered what he was supposed to teach them. Dumbledore had never given him a debriefing on what they were required to learn.

When Ginny entered she realized she was one of the last ones. The Golden Trio were there with the rest of the Gryffindors who glared at her as if daring her to try and sit with one of them. She knew a lot of it had to do with the train incident and her defending Draco, but she also knew a lot of them like Granger were jealous that she was skipping a year. Ginny ignored her house and turned to the other side of the classroom where the Slytherins were seated. Once she turned to them they all stood at once. The sudden movement startled the Gryffindors and even Ginny who pretended it didn't phase her. The confusion must have slipped over her face though because Pansy Parkinson explained.

"You defended our house mates which means you have our respect." she said with a small smile. "Pick a seat and we'll happily move around to make room."

Ginny nodded slightly, "Thanks."

She walked over to Draco and Blaise's table which Pansy was also sitting at. She sat in the open seat and the rest of Slytherin sat down once she was situated except for Pansy who glared at the Gryffindor side that looked shocked.

"You hurt her in anyway," she pointed to Ginny, "and you insult our house. We will not take kindly to that." With that Pansy sat feeling well satisfied with herself.

Snape watched the whole scene unfold from his office which had a magic wall that allowed him to see his classroom when he wanted. To say he was amused was an understatement. He looked over at his Godson who was paler than the year before and was obviously having a rough time with his father's death. While Lucius wasn't Snape's favorite person, he had loved that family like it was his own. Snape masked his facial features and entered the classroom.

"Ms. Weasley, may I ask as to why you are sitting with an opposing house?" Snape asked. The Slytherins remained silent. This was a test from their Head of House that they knew all too well.

"They were rather more welcoming than my own." Ginny said innocently. She was smart in her reply knowing that implicating the Slytherins were the reason for it, would show her as someone who couldn't take responsibility, but fully accusing Gryffindor would show a lack of loyalty.

"Any objections from Slytherin?" Snape asked his House already knowing the answer.

"No, sir" the 7th year Slytherins said in perfect unison.

"Very well." Snape nodded pleased with her response. "Turn to page 57."

Class went on as normal and Ginny soon came to like Pansy who she found very funny. She could tell Pansy and Blaise had a thing for each other, but would never admit it unless the other did first. Draco at one time rolled his eyes at Ginny when Blaise accidently touched Pansy's hand when passing ingredients to her and she had dropped them on the floor because of the physical contact. Ginny had withheld her snickers, but nodded to Draco showing that she knew what he meant. As Snape dismissed the class after taking a total of 30 points from Gryffindor (thanks to Neville), Ginny walked out, with her arm looped with Pansy's, and Draco with Blaise behind them. They walked to DADA and were met by Percy who looked thoroughly annoyed.

"New friend?" he asked Ginny eyeing Pansy curiously.

"Mhmm, Potions was fun." she winked at her brother who smiled back tightly.

"Hufflepuff is quite daft." he said simply when her eyes inquired about his less than happy demeanor.

"Aww wait until you find out just how daft Ron is." Ginny said patting his arm in mock comfort as he groaned in dismay.

"Well get your seats before they get here." Percy sighed going to his desk to grab the papers he needed.

Ginny sat with Pansy on her left and Draco on her right. Blaise sat on Draco's right side not having looked at Pansy after the potions incident. Ginny watched Percy wave his wand around the room casting wordless magic so the other students couldn't hear the spells. Ginny recognized each spell though. She smirked as she realized what their tasks would be. Her brother always did enjoy games. Gryffindor piled in the class quickly before the bell rang. The Golden Trio sat down on the opposite side of class facing the Slytherins and Ginny. Ginny ignored them as Percy began teaching. His lecture was on detecting, recognizing and disabling charms.

"Mr. Weasley," Percy said irritated at his brother's constant talking to Hermione. "Please refrain from flirting with Ms. Granger in my class."

Ron's face turned bright red as the Slytherins snickered.

"Oh shove it Percy," he snapped in retaliation.

"100 points from Gryffindor for disrupting class and insulting a professor." Percy said.

"What?! But I already know all this stuff!" Ron yelled angry.

"You do?" Percy asked amused by his ignorance and pride.

"Yes," Ron glared.

Ginny leaned back in her chair with a small smile knowing where her favorite brother was going with this argument.

"If you say so," Percy shrugged. "Do me a favor and grab me that stool next to your desk." he added nonchalantly.

Ron rolled his eyes thinking the argument was over. He walked straight for the stool not noticing the slight shimmer around it. When he was within a foot of the stool he was shoved backwards violently.

"I thought you said you knew all this 'stuff' Mr. Weasley. Yet you failed to notice a simple repelling spell." Percy said as Ron stood up disoriented and stunned.

"Well we don't know the counter curse for a repelling spell anyways." Ron retorted trying to save face. "Well the death eaters probably do." he added shooting a dirty look at the Slytherins who glowered at him.

"Ms. Weasley," Percy said keeping his eyes on Ron.

"Yes Professor?" Ginny asked watching Ron's reaction too.

"The counter curse?" Percy asked seeing Ron begin to look disgruntled.

Ginny smiled and stood pulling out her wand. She pointed it at the stool.

"Repello Evicto" she said simply. The shield went down instantly.

"Very good, Ms. Weasley. A third year charm well worth remembering," Percy nodded satisfied with Ron's embarrassment. "50 points to-"

"Slytherin" Ginny said interrupting him before he could say Gryffindor. "They gave me protection, the least I could do is repay them with a few house points." she explained at Percy's amused look.

"Very well, 50 points to Slytherin."

The Slytherin house grinned smugly at Gryffindor who were stunned and angry all at once.

"Traitor!" Someone yelled angrily.

Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously. "I am no traitor! Just because I can look past prejudices shoved down my throat since I was little, does not make me a traitor! It makes me smart! That's more than I can say to you lot, hiding behind Harry Potter as if he's a saint! You don't even know why you're all upset at me! Why don't you tell them Ron about how your lot went and trampled on Draco Malfoy two days after his father's death! Tell them about how you and precious Harry insulted his father's death and mocked his memory! Go ahead tell them the truth!" By the end of her rant her hair was glowing a dark red that scared everyone. Feeling her magic flowing freely she pulled back her angry emotions and returned to her calm demeanor. All of Slytherin was staring at her in awe and respect.

"You said she attacked you without reason." A boy yelled at Ron angrily. Everyone knew insulting a dead person's memory especially so soon after his death was unacceptable no matter how much you hated them. And to insult someone's memory to a family member was unforgivable.

"Sorry Ginny, we didn't know." someone piped up.

"And none of you asked." Ginny hissed in disdain, "you're all supposed to be the symbol of loyalty! Not backstabbing because wonder boy says so! I've never felt so betrayed!"

Pansy stood with Draco and Blaise coming to a mutual agreement with one exchanged look.

"I, Draco Malfoy, as prince and head of Slytherin hereby grant Ginerva Weasley safety and loyalty of Slytherin house."

"I, Blaise Zabini, as 2nd in command, and Draco's advisor, of Slytherin house agree with this blessing."

"I, Pansy Parkinson, as princess of Slytherin hereby extend the privilege of sharing said power and crown with Ginerva Weasley who has shown loyalty, compassion, and fairness to all of our house."

"If you hereby accept this offer, you will be re-sorted into Slytherin under the Salazar act of 1547. You will be granted safety, loyalty and all we ask in return is you help us run Slytherin in a fair manner as our second princess of Slytherin." Draco finished off the speech.

"I, Ginerva Weasley hereby accept the offer laid before me and thank Salazar and all of Slytherin for their faith and loyalty." Ginny replied without hesitation

As soon as the words left her lips the castle shook and a rush of magic surrounded Ginny. She looked down and saw her robes change to Slytherin robes. She gasped as she felt a necklace fall around her neck.

A voice echoed throughout the castle that put everyone in awe. Everyone in the castle could hear the next declaration.

"I, Salazar Slytherin, accept Ginerva Weasley as my own under my law of 1547. She is to be instated in her rightful place as the Slytherin's true princess and shall be under my protection."

The magic died down and Ginny stared as everyone in Slytherin stood and bowed to her. Even Blaise, Draco and Pansy were bowing deeply.

"Uhm what happened?" She asked Pansy thoroughly confused.

"You're the true princess. Meaning the only princess of Slytherin. Once the true princess is instituted there can only be one. It's your birthright" Pansy said quietly. All of Slytherin stood, but none of them sat down.

"Oh no! Pansy I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take your place!" Ginny gasped startled by the news.

"Don't apologize," Pansy laughed reassuring the younger girl. "I always knew I was a mere placeholder until the true princess was instituted by Salazar himself. I'm actually really glad it's you." Pansy smiled.

"So does that mean you two aren't the true princes?" Ginny asked Draco and Blaise.

"Yes, we're placeholders too." Draco said.

Ginny stared and then looked at Percy who was watching just as shocked. The bell rang and the Gryffindors all but ran out of the class. None of the Slytherins moved.

'_You have to dismiss them_,' a voice whispered in Ginny's mind. She recognized it as Salazar Slytherin's voice from earlier. Ginny hesitated before turning to the Slytherin house.

"You can leave," it came out as more of a question, but did the trick as the Slytherins grabbed their bags and shuffled out of the class giving her reassuring smiles.

"Told you we belonged in Slytherin," Percy teased once they were gone. Draco, Blaise and Pansy stayed by Ginny's side.

"Yeah uhm, so what does this mean?" Ginny asked the three Slytherins.

"Well since you're the true princess of Slytherin, you technically have more authority than anyone, even me and Blaise, over our house." Draco said.

"By Salazar's law we are required to do what you say. We are technically all bound to you." Blaise said.

"So can I have an advisor?" Ginny asked noticing that Pansy looked a bit lost since she was stripped from authority.

'_Yes_' Salazar's voice whispered in her mind.

"Ok, Pansy Parkinson, I appoint you as my personal advisor. You have more intelligence of our house than me and I will be needing your help." Ginny said glancing down at her Slytherin robes and the silver pendant around her neck bearing the Slytherin crest.

"I accept," Pansy said quickly a look of pure relief and happiness on her face.

"How did you know you could do that?" Blaise asked confused.

"Uhm, Salazar told me?" Ginny laughed nervously, "Just like he told me I had to dismiss Slytherin."

"Lucky, you can talk to the founder of our house." Blaise pouted.

"Well you four get to Transfiguration. We'll talk about this later." Percy said giving Ginny's arm a gentle squeeze. She smiled at him and nodded.

They got to Transfiguration just in time. Everyone in Hogwarts including the teachers had heard Salazar's declaration and the meaning behind it. The 7th year Gryffindors had filled everyone in on what had happened in the DADA class. When Ginny stepped into Transfigurations all the Slytherins stood out of respect. Ginny sat down quickly trying not to draw too much attention, but it was too late. The Ravenclaws were openly gapping at the new Slytherin robe clad Ginny Weasley. Mcgonagall was discussing the importance of being able to transfigure an owl into a trinket when Ginny's thoughts were interrupted.

'_Hello my dear.'_

'_Hello Salazar' _she thought getting used to his voice in her head.

'_I apologize for the intrusion Princess, but it is the only way to prevent nosy gryffs.'_

'_I understand. It's just discerning a bit because of my first year.'_

'_With Tom, I know. I apologize for not stopping it, but it wasn't my place.'_

'_I know, it made me who I am today. Please don't apologize Salazar.'_

'_You really are my daughter in spirit my dear,'_

'_I shall take that as a compliment. Now please explain the role I must play.'_

'_Of course my dear. So as the Princess of Slytherin you must dictate the house members. They will follow you and only you. Voldemort himself doesn't even have power over you. In fact he himself under law is bound to obey you since he was Slytherin himself. Your rooms are set already I'm sure. The house elves have most likely prepared the private rooms to set your needs. In addition you will be able to access your pure and true magic.'_

'_Really my lord? But that's so rare!'_

'_Yes but as Princess you may need it. Especially with the war that is occurring. As my spiritual daughter you will refer to me as father or sir. No more formalities my dear. Everyone is beneath you except for whom you deem fit. Now you'll be surprised just how much control over them you have. Do not take advantage as we wouldn't want them becoming resentful.'_

'_Of course not.' _

'_Very well. I'm afraid we must finish this later. And the answer is formtrintento.' _

Ginny forced herself out of her inter conversation, just in time to hear Mcgonagall ask her the spell that they would be using today.

"I believe it would be formtrintento" Ginny said without missing a beat. Mcgonagall was clearly not expecting the right answer as she had been spacing out.

"Uhm yes that is correct, 30 points to Slytherin." Mcgonagall stuttered as she adjusted to the young girls new house loyalties.

Draco grinned and threw an arm around Ginny's shoulder. "Good job Ginerva."

"Thanks," Ginny teased with a smile.

Transfiguration ended and they headed to lunch. Draco and Blaise flanked her sides while Pansy darted to the dungeons to grab her Charms book that she forgot. The rest of Slytherin house stood as the three approached the dining table. Ginny took her seat between the two boys. Pansy sat next to Draco as everyone else sat down and began piling food on their plates, talking to their friends animatedly.

'_Now what else should I know?' _Ginny asked Salazar as everyone around her began eating and were busy talking to each other to notice her playing disinterestedly with her food.

'_Well my dear, technically you are now the most powerful witch known to history. You were already magically capable, but now you have the influence to match.' _

'_That explains this past summer when I kept doing wandless magic.'_

'_Yes, but you must train. Your destiny is quite impressive dear and although I have faith in you, training will be necessary.'_

'_I am open to that. Teach me everything.'_

Ginny learned more in her lunch period than she had in the past 6 years from her time at Hogwarts. Spells, charms, arm to arm combat skills, potions, and even anigma lessons filled her mind and embedded in her memory.

'_Cool I'm a kitten. No one will suspect a kitten.' _she thought as Salazar told her the form she would take as an animus. Lunch ended and Ginny stood up and followed Draco and Blaise to the Slytherin common room. Pansy took off to the library with another couple of girls.

Ginny went to her new room that had her name engraved above the door unlike everyone elses. She found that it was a private room with silver and green accenting every inch. An intricate wardrobe was set up and she was surprised to find brand new robes, shoes and clothes. Her vanity was set up with new makeup, and silver hair brushes. She sat on her silk covered bed thoughtfully. Salazar had stopped talking to her a while ago to digest all the information he had imparted on her. She sat, vaguely aware Draco and Blaise standing in the doorway watching her concerned. Gracefully she fell back on the bed covering her eyes with her arm.

'_If you call me aloud my portrait will appear right above that fireplace of yours.'_

"Salazar," she said out loud making the two Slytherin boys jump at her outburst. She hadn't said anything since Transfiguration and they had started to get worried about her.

They exchanged looks of concern before turning to the girl who stood from the bed and stared at the empty portrait expectantly.

"Uhm, Ginerva that portrait is emp-" Blaise started but fell silent upon seeing Salazar Slytherin enter the portrait.

"Sweet Merlin," Blaise gasped as the two boys fell to one knee in front of the founders portrait.

"Rise," Salazar said calmly. "Ginerva dear."

"Hello," Ginny smiled. "This is much easier to communicate."

"Yes it is," Salazar smiled at the new Slytherin princess before turning to the two princes.

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. How wonderful to finally meet the two of you."

"An honor sir." They both replied standing in awe.

Ginny smiled at their awestruck behavior.

"I must be going to discuss matters with Dumbledore, but make yourself comfortable my dear." Salazar directed her.

"Yes sir, thank you." Ginevra smiled as he disappeared.

Before the boys could regain their composure completely, two women stepped in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! Sorry about the wait. I'm in the middle of finals, but once I'm done I'll try updating at least once a week. Thanks for all the reviews and followers! I'm so hapy you all like my story so far. Sorry this chapter isn't very long, but I promise to update as soon as finals are over! Enjoy!**_

"Mother!" Blaise greeted happily and went to kiss her cheek.

Draco followed quickly to greet his own mother who looked surprised to see them in the room.

"We wanted to meet the new Princess of Slytherin." Stephanie stated to her son

"Mother this is Ginevra Weasley, Princess of Slytherin as stated by Salazar himself." Draco said humbly.

"A Weasley? As Slytherin's heiress?" Stephanie gaped with open shock.

"Shocking I'm sure." Ginny snapped irritated by the incredulity and tired from the long day.

"Welcome to Slytherin dear." Narcissa stepped forward ignoring her friend. "And I must thank you for the lovely letter you sent us."

"I've taught her well then." came another voice.

"Auntie Marlene what a lovely surprise!" Ginny smiled going to hug her second mother.

"I heard you were instated as Princess of Slytherin. I wasn't going to wait until your next Hogsmeade trip to visit!" Marlene laughed at her niece's surprise and happiness. "Narcissa, Stephanie, lovely to see you two again. I apologize for your loss." she added as she gently hugged Narcissa who was in shock, as was Stephanie, at her appearance.

"Marlene! This girl is your niece? It explains a lot of her lovely manners." Narcissa smiled at her old time friend. Stephanie Zabini remained silent and watched in silent envy as her friend and the most feared socialite of her time conversed. Blaise and Draco were listening animatedly to the conversation while Ginny stood on the side quietly. Ginny was watching the whole interaction and saw Stephanie's discomfort and jealousy. She met Stephanie's eyes and walked over to her.

"Ms. Zabini?" she asked knowing exactly what to do. Although tired, she didn't want any more drama.

"What?" Stephanie snapped thoroughly annoyed by current events.

"How have you been doing?" Ginny forced herself to not retaliate and bite her tongue.

"Excuse me?" The woman looked at the young girl confused and taken aback by her sudden kindness.

"Well it must be so hard to help your best friend at a time like this. You must be so tired as well." She looped her arm through the older woman's and led her to the coffee table. A set of tea was already set up with snacks. "Ms. Malfoy is so lucky to have such a good friend." Ginny said pouring and handing tea to Stephanie who couldn't help but smile at the young girls sweetness. Ginny knew a little flattery went a long way.

"Yes well, she is my best friend and I would do anything for her." Stephanie conceded feeling comforted and her jealousy diminishing as she preened.

"I know all too well Steph." Narcissa said joining them with Marlene. The two boys dutifully poured tea for them. "I am lucky to have her aren't I?" Narcissa smiled at Ginny.

The two older woman knew what Ginny had diffused the jealousy. Sometimes women need some preening in order to feel better. Marlene smiled at her niece knowingly and mouthed a thank you when Stephanie and Narcissa were busy laughing about something Stephanie had said. Ginny merely nodded while sipping her tea. Draco sat on the sofa at Ginny's right and Blaise sat on her left. Without thinking Ginny draped her legs over Blaise's lap and rested her head on Draco's shoulder. Blaise placed a hand on her leg gently in reassurance and Draco placed a kiss on her temple without comprehending his actions. The three mothers stared at the three young ones in surprise. Before the women could say a word, Pansy walked in curtseying to Ginny dutifully.

"Princess, I am afraid there is a riot in the common room." she announced as she stood.

"About?" Ginny sighed wearily sitting up.

"Uhm about you." Pansy said nervously wringing her hands.

"I will handle it. Thank you." Ginny rose gracefully. Draco and Blaise stood with her.

"Blaise, please stay here with Pansy and pour her some tea." Ginny said. "You look a bit tired." she said gently to Pansy in explanation.

"Take care of my advisor please." she directed Blaise who nodded dutifully leading Pansy to the couch.

"Mother, ladies, we will be back shortly," Draco bowed slightly to the three women before escorting Ginny to the common room where they could hear a dull roar.

Once they were out of the room, Ginny allowed her hardened mask to fall in place. Draco was startled by how quickly she changed her emotional state. It reminded him of himself when he needed to shut out his feelings. They both entered the common room which fell dead silent upon their entrance.

"Is there a problem?" Ginny drawled in a tone that sent a shiver down Draco's spine.

"Yeah, you're the problem," the leader of the riot, that Draco recognized as Theodore Nott.

"Oh? I fail to see how I could possibly be a problem." Ginny said calmly.

"You're supposed to be heiress of Slytherin by birth right?! Well I'm calling your folly. I think this is a scheme for you blood traitors and mudblood lovers to overthrow our independence." Theo sneered.

"_You_ think _I_ came up with this elaborate scheme? And what do I gain from pretending to be the heiress of Slytherin if I'm not? Do you really think Ms. Parkinson would really step down her role as princess without me being the true princess? Are you truly that dense Nott?" she sneered condescendingly.

Theo stood speechless unsure of how to continue with his rant. The room was silent and many of the previously rioting students shrunk back with realization of their stupidity and false accusations.

"Prove it." Theo finally snapped.

"Excuse me?" Ginny arched an eyebrow incredulously.

"Prove to us you're the princess." Theo demanded gaining momentum as his anger took over.

"Very well. If you insist." Ginny sighed. She really hated the idea of pushing her power of control, but knew it was necessary to show all of Slytherin that she was indeed the rightful heiress.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am so so so so so so sorry! I've been dealing with summer classes, learning to sew for my cosplays (I'm going to AX in a week), and family stuff x.x I will try to update more! Thank you to all of you who have followed/favorited/reviewed my story! I love you all and hope you enjoy chapter 4!**_

**Chapter 4**

"Let me down!" Theo screamed in terror.

The Slytherins would find the whole situation amusing if it wasn't for the fact that they were all terrified out of their wits.

Ginny stood at the stairs calmly with Draco near her right shoulder. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she kept her eyes on Theo who was upside down over a pit of giant tarantulas the size of medium boulders. Without a word Theo dropped four inches above the pit making him scream louder.

"Stop screaming" Ginny demanded no hint of emotion in her voice. Automatically Theo's mouth clamped shut and his eyes widened in complete horror as he realized he couldn't disobey. The on looking Slytherins gasped as they realized Theo's lack of protests.

"Now tell me Theodore, if I wasn't the true heiress do you really think you wouldn't be able to scream right now against your will?" Ginny drawled. Theo shook his head rapidly.

With a sigh Ginny released him and the pit disappeared before he could land on the floor right side up. He shakily stood up and bowed towards Ginny.

"My apologies," he winced out staring at the floor, "I see how wrong I was to question you." The whole common room bowed to her.

"Apology accepted." Ginny said warily, "I do not intend to wield power freely and I do not wish to upset anyone's lives, but I will not tolerate being disrespected. If you have a problem with me then bring it to my attention. I do not want our house to be divided; I do not want others to view us in discord and as weak. Is that clear?"

"Yes Princess" the common room murmured.

"Good, now I apologies for humiliating you Theo, but I must set an example somehow before discord escalates. I will not punish any of you, you are not my children you are my peers. I would like for us to get to know each other, and hopefully I can learn from you as much as you can learn from me. Any questions or concerns?"

A first year looked up at her uncomfortably and slowly raised his hand shakily.

"Yes?" Ginny asked her eyes softening and her voice losing its cold edge.

"So you aren't going to try to change everything?" he questioned in a soft voice. "I don't want my parents to get mad at me for not listening to them, but if we have to listen to you I'll get in big trouble."

Ginny's eyes widened as she looked around the common room. "Is that why you were all so upset?"

The whole room nodded solemnly and refused to meet her eyes as they stared at their feet dreading her answer.

"Look at me" Ginny demanded gently. When all eyes were on her she met each of their gazes determinedly. "I will not dictate your lives, I will never abuse my power, I will always try to do what is best for not only our house but for you as individuals. I am new to all of this and I can't promise I won't mess up occasionally, but I can promise I will do everything in my power to rule this house well. Any criticism I will openly listen to. I would never take away your free will. I know what it's like to not have control of your own life and I swear to every founder and Merlin himself that I will protect all of you. We are family now, and I will not take advantage of that."

Tears of relief and sighs of gratitude filled the common room after her speech. Ginny watched with satisfaction as shoulders sagged and the tension eased off of everyone. Draco watched Ginny during the whole ordeal and was stunned by how well she led. While she had instilled a healthy fear in their fellow house mates, she had also gained their respect and put them at ease.

"So where do your loyalties lie?" a brave 5th year called out.

Ginny grinned as everyone tensed up slightly. "Well obviously I'm a snake now so what do you think?" she winked playfully causing the whole room to laugh and cheer. Even Theo cracked a smile at her as he walked up to her.

"I really am sorry. You have to understand this is a big change for us." He said bowing his head respectfully.

"I accept, and I apologize as well." Ginny smiled holding out her hand to which he took in a firm handshake of truce. Draco frowned slightly as he saw a glint of interest enter Theo's gaze as he continued speaking to Ginny who happily chatted with him. Draco couldn't figure out why he felt suddenly protective of Ginny and wanted to shove Theo away from her. Draco shrugged it off as Ginny turned to him with a brilliant smile that made him smirk in return.

"Let's head back, your mother is waiting as is Blaise, Pansy and my aunt." Ginny prompted.

"After you, your highness," Draco teased sarcastically bowing.

"Hahaha, you're so funny" Ginny drawled as she began walking up the stairs back to their guests. They entered the room and found Blaise and Pansy on opposite ends of the couch awkwardly avoiding eye contact as the two moms and aunt conversed.

"How was the riot dear?" Marlene questioned curiously.

"Done with and settled auntie," Ginny smiled sweetly kissing her aunt's cheek as Narcissa fussed over Draco's hair which was somewhat disheveled.

"Well good, you will make a fine Princess," Narcissa praised as she beamed at Ginny who blushed.

"Thank you ma'm," Ginny replied.

"Well we ought to be off," Stephanie smiled happily kissing Blaise on the cheek affectionately, "Won't you join us for dinner Marlene?"

"Of course!" Marlene smiled as they all stood to leave.

"Good bye mother," Draco and Blaise said as they walked towards the door.

"Bye Auntie," Ginny added.

The three women disappeared through the door and Ginny turned to Pansy expectantly. Pansy blushed heavily as did Blaise under Draco's scrutiny.

"Ok that's it. This is the one and probably only time I do this. It's for your own good," Ginny said impatiently.

"What are you talking about?" Pansy asked clearly confused as Blaise looked up with the same bewildered expression.

Draco smirked when he saw the mischievous look enter Ginny's face expression.

"Blaise, Pansy likes you. Pansy, Blaise likes you. Save us all the sexual tension and go out already!" Ginny commanded.

Blaise and Pansy both turned bright red and gaped at her like fish.

"Uhm…"

"But..."

"Ok…" they both finally said shyly looking at each other.

Draco clearly amused, began laughing.

"That was so eloquent Blaise! Great way to ask her out!" Draco choked out in between laughing and trying to get air into his lungs.

Ginny grinned from ear to ear as Blaise's face turned a shade redder and Pansy covered her face with her hands with a slight giggle. None of them noticed the portrait of Salazaar Slytherin smiling down on the four of them as they all began laughing and giggling.


End file.
